


Hit Me With The Ching-Ching

by greyquill



Series: Lee Fam [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Fluff and Crack, Lee Fam, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Some Plot, Time Skips, but that's not the whole focus, maybe some worldbuilding, yukun and dojae are also in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyquill/pseuds/greyquill
Summary: “I want a pup.”“Oh, Tae, I don’t know if I can pop another one out."~~~Alternatively: How the Lee Fam's three became four.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Lee Fam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939342
Comments: 24
Kudos: 155





	Hit Me With The Ching-Ching

**Author's Note:**

> The long-awaited sequel to Jump Motherfucker Jump

Insects are buzzing along with the morning birds as the sun rises in the east, past trees and buildings. Donghyuck slowly raises the unlocked window of his room. He’d spent all of last night with Mark, cuddling and talking about nothing till they both realized what hour it was. And now here he is sneaking back into his house. He cheers to himself when he manages to get back into his room without making too much noise, sliding the window closed and replacing the screen.

“Moon Suh Donghyuck, _where_ were you?”

Donghyuck nearly jumps out of his skin and whips around to face his father, sitting on his bed, arms crossed over his chest and that disappointed look in his eyes. Donghyuck wishes he’d waited a little longer to come home as he plasters an innocent smile on his face.

“Good morning, daddy.”

His alpha parent arches a brow and stands, stepping closer. Donghyuck slips through his arms towards the door. If _he’s_ awake, then his mom is most definitely awake.

“Donghyuck, I’m talking to you!”

He slips down the hall to the kitchen where his mom is sipping tea while he reads something on his phone. He grins and hugs him, nuzzling his face into his neck and cheek.

“Good morning, my love!”

“I’m not saving you, Hyuckie.”

“ _Eommmaaaaaaa!!”_

Johnny steps into the kitchen and grabs Donghyuck, pulling him away from his mom to sniff him. He recoils, scrunching up his nose. “You smell like alpha!”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “I have a boyfriend, duh!”

“You’re not allowed to have a boyfriend!”

“Says who?!”

“I do! I’m your freakin’ father!”

Taeil sighs, putting his phone down. “Can you two not yell so early? It’s barely 7.”

“ _Eomma!_ Tell him something!”

“Ilie!”

“Johnny, Hyuckie, _stop yelling_.”

The duo shut up at Taeil’s tone.

“Thank you very much. Now, Hyuck, it’s ok if you have a boyfriend, but it’s not ok that you sneak out and don’t let us know where you are. It’s dangero—” 

“But I’m _safe_! Mark is a good alpha and he taught me self-defense and he loves me,” Donghyuck cuts in, hugging his mom’s arm.

Johnny narrows his eyes. “You are a pretty little _omega_ and he is a hormonal _alpha_ with only one thing on his mind, Hyuckie. One thing!”

Donghyuck crosses his arms, glaring at his father.

Taeil sips his tea, “I think he’s a good boy. His parents seem nice.”

“You’ve met _his_ parents?” Johnny gapes.

“No, but I have his mother’s number.”

Donghyuck grins. “We should have a big family dinner so you can meet the in-laws!”

Johnny’s scent sours and Taeil shakes his head, waving a hand in front of his nose, “Quit it, Johnny, we should meet our baby’s boyfriend.”

Donghyuck cuddles up to his dad, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his face to his chest. “Pleaseeeee, daddy. I swear he’s a good person.”

Johnny grumbles as he hugs his son, kissing the top of his head. “Mmmmm fine, but only cause I love you.”

“I love you too, _appa_.”

Taeil thumbs at his phone and then holds it up to his ear, the dial tone droning before Mark’s mother answers.

“Hello?”

“Good morning, Ten.”

Donghyuck and Johnny both look over at Taeil with wide eyes.

“Oh, good morning, Taeil. You’re calling early… very early.”

Johnny gets up from his seat with Donghyuck clinging to his shoulders as he moves around the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

“Yes, I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

“No, it’s alright. We were just having breakfast.”

“Oh, I’m sorry—” 

“It’s ok. Is something the matter?”

“Well, since our sons have been dating for a while, I think it would be nice if we all met properly. Hyuckie said it could be like a big family dinner,” Taeil chuckles.

“Oh, that’s a great idea! It’d be awesome to finally meet you and your mate.”

“Are you all free tonight?”

“Yes, we are. You have our address, right?”

“Yes, I do. Is 8 alright?”

“That’s perfect.”

“Ok, we’ll see you then.”

“Ok. Bye, Taeil!”

“Bye, Ten.”

Johnny has cooked eggs and bacon for all of them by the time Taeil gets off the phone. Donghyuck shovels the food into his mouth and stalks off to his room to get a few winks of sleep before he gets up to go hang out with his friends and boyfriend. “Thank you for brekkie, daddy!”

Johnny watches him go and returns his attention to his plate. “I still don’t agree with this.”

Taeil rolls his eyes as he eats. “He’s grown, John. Trust that our baby knows what he’s doing.”

“Grown or not. He’s still just that, _our baby_.”

“It’s _ok_ , Johnny. I mean, don’t you remember when we were his age?”

Johnny smiles wistfully, “Yeah.”

“Remember when we’d sneak out? All those nights we’d spend together.”

Johnny’s smile drops along with his fork with a loud clatter, remembering all the times he and Taeil sneaked away just to— 

“I’m going to kill that little alpha if he lays a finger on my baby!!”

Taeil shakes his head, sighing as he goes back to his breakfast.

~~~

Ten sets his phone down and opens his mouth, taking the piece of toast Taeyong offers him. Taeyong smiles, winding his arm around Ten’s waist more securely to keep him perched on his lap.

“Mark is gonna be happy about this.”

“He will be when he wakes up,” Ten shakes his head and reaches for his mug of coffee. He notices Taeyong staring up at him as he sips. “What?” He asks into his coffee.

“You’re beautiful.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“How much I love you.”

Ten smiles, setting his mug down to face Taeyong and admire the twinkle in his eyes. He runs his hands over his cheeks to cup his jaw and press sweet kisses over his face, starting on his temple and brow, trailing to his cheeks, nose, and lips, and all to finish with the scar over his left eye, tracing his lips lightly over the idents in the flesh, over the closed, distorted eyelid. 

Taeyong blushes pink and opens his eyes when Ten pulls away. Ten strokes his thumbs lightly over his cheekbones, gaze flickering between the dark brown eye and the cloudy one.

“What are you thinking?” Ten murmurs.

Taeyong gulps softly, “I want a pup.”

Ten smiles, eyebrows creasing up with endearment for his soft alpha. “Oh, Tae, I don’t know if I can pop another one out. I’m nearly 40, remember?”

“We can try?”

“And if we get nothing?”

Taeyong presses a kiss to Ten’s chest, honey skin peeking out beneath his dress shirt. “We could adopt?”

Ten smiles, running a hand through Taeyong’s hair. “We could.” He pats his face lightly and slides off his lap. “We gotta get to work.”

Taeyong whimpers softly as Ten moves away, rounding the glass table to march out of the dining room and to the wide staircase before the foyer. His whine falls on deaf ears and he sighs as he gets up to clean up the remains of their breakfast. It isn’t much work and by the time he’s stuck Mark’s breakfast in the microwave, Ten’s already waiting by the door.

“Come on, baby. We’ve got to pick up those cans and get to the market before they beat us to the good stuff.” Ten holds out a cap and a pink bandana.

Taeyong takes them, tying the bandana over his blind eye as he follows Ten to their garage. He slips the cap on as Ten is turning the engine of their work van, parked alongside one of Ten’s luxury sports cars.

The market is barely opening as they arrive and Ten seethes, gripping the wheel tight when he sees their “competition” already parked in the wide lot. Taeyong throws a concerned glance Ten’s way.

“Guess they beat us today.”

“No fucking way. We’re getting the goods today! Just like every other day! Your wonderful nose is gonna guarantee us the best stuff! Understand, Tae?”

“Yes, baby.”

“Great! Now get the cart. I’m gonna give that _goody-two-shoes_ a piece of my mind!”

Ten slides out of the van, fixing his cap on and perching his designer sunglasses on top of the rim. Taeyong sighs and slides out, hurrying to unload their cart from the back as Ten struts over to the market gates, yet to be unlocked by sleep-deprived teenage employees.

Said competition looks over, waiting in front of the gates. They smile charmingly and Ten can feel his blood literally boil. _Goddamn goody-two-shoes, the both of them._ The perfect couple, psh, _yeah right_. Just cause they were born with silver spoons glued in their mouths and just so happened to choose the same fucking profession, calling, whatever.

“Good morning, Ten. You’re here _late_ ,” the tall omega sneers.

“Actually, it looks like we’re both early,” Ten musters up the most polite smile he can pull.

The omega’s mate, a handsome runway model alpha, smiles from where he’s leaning on their cart. “Odd that they haven’t opened yet, huh?”

The omega turns back to the gate, arms crossed over his chest, the Rolex on his wrist flashes in the early morning sun. “I’m asking to speak to a manager as soon as these gates are opened.”

Ten has to sink his nails into his palms to keep from rolling his eyes. Taeyong approaches with their cart not a moment after, bowing his head in greeting towards the couple.

“Good morning, Doyoung, Jaehyun.”

“Good morning,” Jaehyun smiles brightly, dimples in his cheeks making their appearance. Doyoung looks Taeyong over. Ten can feel a growl building in his throat at the scrutinizing look.

“You should take that bandana off. Lazy eyes can be cute, you know.”

And before Ten can curse the omega up and down, the owner of the market comes running up, hair as disheveled as his dress shirt and pants like he was just romping with a bear.

“Sorry, you guys. I forgot it was my turn to open today,” he says as he undoes the lock on the gate.

“That’s odd. That old alpha keeping you up, Kun?” Doyoung chuckles.

Kun shakes his head, slipping the gate’s padlock into his pocket. “No, the pups. They’re so hyper… I think they get it from their father.”

Ten leans close, “I find a bat always gets the job done. Just give them a good little tap upside the head.”

Kun breaks into a grin and shoves at Ten’s shoulder. “I am not assaulting Yuta or our pups.”

“Suit yourself,” Ten shrugs, smirking.

“I’ll be manning the register today so you all go ahead,” Kun says, pushing the market’s gates open.

“Thank you!” They cry simultaneously and head inside. Within, there’s rows upon rows of produce and flowers, a roof covers it all but no walls, save for the boarded gate around the perimeter, means chilly morning air blows through steadily. Two registers sit to the left, behind them is Kun’s two-story house, as industrial looking as the rest of the place, but in a cute, quaint Kun kind of way. 

Doyoung and Jaehyun march off down a row of veggies, disappearing in the green stalks. Taeyong gestures towards the tiny meat market at the far wall where the butcher, Kun’s mate, is getting ready for the day. He waves when he sees them, his brown hair tied up in a bun beneath his hairnet.

“Yo! The Lee’s! I got good stuff for y’all!”

“More pork?” Ten smiles, leading Taeyong over to the butcher.

“Something better that _I’ve_ been working on. I finally perfected the vegan sausages and patties. AND vegan barbecue. They taste exactly like the real thing, only way less violence.”

Ten chuckles and Taeyong looks at the meat sitting behind the display.

“But we can still get that deal on the beef and pork, right?”

Ten elbows Taeyong’s side, “Tae!”

“What?” He whines.

Yuta cackles. “Old habits die hard, huh? Don’t worry. I’ve got y’all all set up and packed aside—” he gestures over his shoulder at a long silver cooler—“Just come for it before you go pay.”

“Ok. Thanks, Yutaaa~”

Yuta bows exaggeratedly, “My pleasure.”

“Come on, Tae. Let’s get the rest.”

Taeyong follows behind Ten obediently, pushing their little cart along through rows of veggies. They load crates of tomatoes, lettuce, squash, carrots, cucumbers, and celery onto their cart. Ten always picks which they take, inspecting the box of produce for any bugs or rotting vegetables. When he’s done, he grabs one and holds it out to Taeyong, who sniffs it for “freshness”. It’s an odd talent, but after starting the routine of having Taeyong check, they’ve received a lot more comments about how great their food is. Not to mention it’s fun to tease his mate in public.

Ten holds out a tomato towards Taeyong, lowering his voice seductively. “How about this one, Tae baby?”

Taeyong turns his attention to the plump red vegetable held in Ten’s firm yet gentle grasp, leaning forward to sniffle.

Ten turns his hand as Taeyong nears, pressing the inside of his wrist against his nose. The effects of his action are immediate with Taeyong taking a huge whiff of Ten’s scent, his eyelids flutter and his hands come up, fingers twitching to grab Ten and bring him closer. A full-body shiver runs through him before he grabs Ten’s wrist to actually sniff the veggie.

“Good?”

Taeyong nods, letting go of Ten’s hand.

“What about me? Do I pass too?”

“I don’t have to sniff you to know you do.”

“But you like to anyway.”

Taeyong tries and fails to hide a smile as Ten grins victoriously. They finish their shopping, grab their meat from Yuta’s little butchery, and head towards the register. Jaehyun and Doyoung are checking out with two carts full of food.

Doyoung glances over when he sees them approach and smiles all friendly-like, but it looks more like a sneer to Ten. He eyes their cart, “Will you two have enough with that?”

Ten crosses his arms, “We always do, but thanks for asking.”

Doyoung smirks, “Just making sure. Us, shelter owners, need to stick together.”

There’s steam practically pouring out of Ten’s ears in annoyance and Taeyong speaks up before Ten can say something he can’t take back, “Yeah, we’re always here for you guys too.”

The couple wave goodbye as Jaehyun finishes paying. Kun rings them up, eyeing Ten as he does.

“You ok?”

“Those two get on my nerves.”

“Why?”

Ten shakes his head with a growl and looks away, fuming. Kun glances at Taeyong, who smiles.

“It’s because we used stolen money to make our establishment while the Kim’s used ‘clean’ money, but Tenie and I would’ve never had enough money working regular jobs.”

Kun’s eyebrows crease up and a kind smile graces his lips. “We all do what we have to to get by.”

Ten turns back around to face Kun, “It’s not just about that, though! They were born with money, they don’t understand what it’s like to wonder if you’re gonna have food the next day or not, if you’re gonna have a safe place to lay your head at night… We had a _baby_ , Kun. One little pup… We _had_ to steal.”

“I know, Ten-Ten,” Kun shakes his head, “We have this same conversation nearly every morning.”

Ten blushes pink in embarrassment.

“You’re both helping people that don’t have the means to help themselves. That in itself means more than any money you’ve taken from the rich—” he turns back to the register—“That’s gonna be 235.”

Ten wordlessly draws out his wallet, handing Kun his card. Kun runs it through the reader and hands it back along with the receipt. Ten stuffs them both in his pocket, muttering, “I still don’t like them.”

Kun chuckles. “Yeah, I know.”

“Thank you, Kun. Say ‘hi’ to the pups for us,” Taeyong smiles.

“I will. Bye!”

“Bye.”

Ten follows Taeyong to their van, the parking lot starting to fill. He opens the backdoors, helping Taeyong heft the cart up into the back, vegetables and all. He shrieks surprised when Taeyong picks him up in his arms and laughs, “Tae!”

“Gotta load all the precious cargo,” the alpha says, putting Ten in the van.

Ten smirks, hanging onto his shoulders to whisper in his ear, “I’d rather have _your load_ in me.”

Taeyong blushes red and pats Ten’s butt, giggling. And well, there’s always time for a quickie in their schedule. Nevermind the van creaking and rocking where it sits parked.

~~~

“How do you do that?”

Mark glances back over his shoulder at one of his closest friends. They hadn’t been friends for long, but their connection is undeniably strong. The tall omega gestures at the quarter held between in his thumb and index fingers.

“Oh, this? My mom taught me how to do it,” he smiles and continues to twirl the small silver bit, letting it flow through his fingers, back and forth, from one end to the other.

“Woah… She sounds cool.”

“ _He_ is.”

The omega grins, his eyebrows twitching up sincerely, “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he grins and tucks the quarter away in his pocket.

“I wanted to thank you again for the skateboard.”

“Yeah, don’t mention it, Yukhei. You’re my friend.”

Yukhei smiles wide and sits beside him, his new hot pink skateboard leaning against the pavement between them. “Your parents give you a lot of allowances, huh?”

“Not really. I just saved up the money they’ve given me over the years.” Mark swings his feet, watching as Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun teach Donghyuck a new trick.

Yukhei nudges Mark’s side, “Yeah, right. Hyuck said your parents are loaded!”

Mark blushes pink and giggles uncontrollably, “Not like that though!”

Donghyuck immediately looks up and over at the laughing duo. And while he knows that the two are good friends and that he and Mark belong to each other exclusively, he still can’t help that ingrained jealous reaction and skates over to them, ignoring his friend’s confused cries. “What we talking about?” He smiles, removing his helmet to run a hand through his hair. His smile turns into a smirk when he sees the way Mark stares at him, like he wants to be devoured whole.

Yukhei smiles and shakes his head, “About Mr. and Mr. Lee.”

“Ah, yes, the infamous Lee’s.” Mark glances up at Donghyuck with an arched brow, but his boyfriend only winks in response. “I heard they used to be big-time thieves, like gangs and guns and shit.”

“Dude!”

“No way!” Yukhei laughs and bats a hand at Donghyuck’s shoulder. “They run that nice shelter downtown. Two ex-gangsters wouldn’t do that.”

“You never know where life leads you,” Donghyuck says with a shit-eating grin, batting his eyelashes at Mark, who only shakes his head and buries his face in his hands. His phone vibrates before he can tease his boyfriend further. He draws out the phone and sighs at the screen. “Well, I’d love to stay here with you losers but mother dearest is calling. We’re coming over for dinner tonight, babe. Dress cute for me, ‘kay?”

Mark blushes pink, “O-Ok.”

“And without further ado, I bid you adieu!” Donghyuck tucks his phone away and goes skating away until he’s disappeared in the concrete jungle.

“Wow, you two are getting pretty serious, huh?” Yukhei murmurs with a small smile.

“Yeah, slowly but surely.”

Yukhei smiles and then shifts his gaze to where their friends are still practicing moves and just having fun. “That must be nice. Having parents and a home and all.”

Mark glances up at his friend. He forgot. Yukhei is always so cheerful and happy and thoughtful, it’s kind of hard to process and believe that he’s an orphan. The tall omega stands and takes his board to join their friend and practice. Mark watches him go and draws out his phone, dialing his mother. He answers on the first ring.

“Yes, my dear baby?”

“ _Eomma_ , do you think I can invite one of my friends over for dinner today?”

“Baby, we’re having dinner with Hyuckie’s parents today. Can’t it be some other day?”

“No, I really wanna invite him over today… Please?”

The line goes silent save for the clatter of plates and cooking in the background. He can already see the pensive expression on his mother’s face. The silence from him is cut when he yells, “Yangyang! Stop playing with the noodles and keep cutting!”

Mark bites at the inside of his cheek, using his best pleading tone. “Soooo…?”

“Fine. Ok. But if Hyuckie gets mad, you’re on your own.”

“Thanks, _eomma_!”

“Yeah, yeah. Save it for your _appa_.”

Mark giggles, “Ok. Bye. You guys be careful. Don’t work too hard. I love you.”

The fondness returns to his mother’s voice, “We love you too, baby.”

He hangs up and grins, racing over to his friends. He’ll tell Yukhei when it’s time to go.

~~~

Mark sits at the edge of his bed, twiddling his thumbs, waiting. Yukhei was hesitant at first, but once the words ‘family dinner’ slipped out of his mouth, he readily agreed. He steps out of Mark’s bathroom looking stunning. His hair is slicked back and he’s wearing a suit, a big pair from his father’s closet. It’s such a difference from the hoodies and jeans he usually wears.

“Woah!”

Yukhei blushes pink and smiles. “What?”

“You look amazing, Hei!”

“You can call me Xuxi if you want—” he chuckles and then lifts the collar of the suit coat to sniff it—“This smells like those car air fresheners.”

Mark laughs aloud. “That’s my _appa_ ’s scent.”

“He smells nice.”

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to my parents. They got back while you were in there.”

“O-Ok.”

“Don’t worry. They’re really nice.” Mark smiles and leads Yukhei out of his room and down the grand stairs to the kitchen slash dining room. His parents are both dressed to the nines in immaculate suits, moving around each other as they set the table and get the food ready. Mark clears his throat, grabbing their attention, “ _Eomma_ , _appa_ , this is my friend, Yukhei.”

Yukhei grins awkwardly and yet charmingly all at the same time and bows his head, “Hi, Mr. and Mr. Lee. It’s nice to meet you both. Thank you for inviting me into your home.”

It’s fair to say they’re both captivated by the tall omega. Ten smiles, “Hi, baby. Any friend of Mark is always welcome here, especially cute and polite ones. I’m Ten and this is Taeyong, my mate.”

Taeyong turns around from where he’s taking out a wrapped bowl from the fridge, his scar on full display. Yukhei’s breath hitches in his throat and his eyes widen for a millisecond. Taeyong is all too used to that reaction and smiles, “Do you like papaya salad? We have vegan burgers too.”

“Oooh! Those are really good,” Mark grins, nudging Yukhei’s side.

The nudge breaks him out of his shock and he smiles easy, “Oh, well, um—”

“Awesome!” Mark walks over to help his mother finish setting the table and then Yukhei helps too when Ten gestures for him with a finger. 

“So how old are you, Yukhei?” Ten asks.

“I’m—”

“19 like me!” Mark cuts in excitedly.

“Let him speak, Markie.”

Yukhei chuckles, “I’m 19.”

“Are you from around here?”

“Mhm. I’ve lived here my whole life.”

“That’s nice. Your parents didn’t mind that you suddenly came over to a stranger’s house for dinner?”

Yukhei shakes his head, “My parents passed away a long time ago.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, baby.”

“It’s ok,” Yukhei smiles, unfazed.

The doorbell rings and Mark grins, practically sprinting for the door. “I’ll get it!”

Yukhei stands by the table awkwardly as Ten hurries over to his husband behind the counter separating the dining room from the kitchen. Taeyong’s hands immediately come over and around his waist. “Him. I want him,” Taeyong whispers feverishly.

“Slow your roll, Tae. We don’t even know if he wants to be part of this family or if he wants to be adopted.”

Taeyong pouts. Ten understands, feels the same way. There’s just something so special about the tall kid, but he’s gotta be the reasonable one whenever Taeyong gets over-excited.

“Gotta lay the groundwork first, baby,” Ten smiles and leans up to kiss his pout away.

They smell their pup’s distressed scent before they see him and when they do, they immediately understand why. Donghyuck walks ahead of his parents, smiling and waving. “Hi! We’re here! Yukhei, I’m glad you’re here too!”

Yukhei smiles, put at ease by the presence of another friend.

Donghyuck’s parents stand arm in arm. His omega parent is probably the most beautiful person they’ve ever seen, ever. Ten is kind of rethinking all the beauty standards he has because he’s so gorgeous, to be blunt. His alpha parent is a giant, even towering over Yukhei. He’s smiling but the look in his eyes is none to be messed with. Donghyuck takes over introductions. “Mommy, Daddy, this is Ten and Taeyong Lee.”

Taeil smiles friendly, he doesn’t seem at all put-off by the glaring scar on Taeyong’s face, greeting them both with a handshake, “It’s nice to finally meet you both.” Taeil’s mate, on the other hand, looks even more on-guard, sizing Taeyong up, but the smaller alpha only smiles. Taeil discreetly elbows Johnny’s side, forcing him to quit it and say hello.

“Mr. Ten, Mr. Lee, these are my parents Taeil and Johnny Moon Suh. And this is Yukhei Wong, one of our friends.”

Mark and Donghyuck exchange a relieved look as the introductions go over well, now there’s just the rest of the night to get through. The adult couples sit across from each other at the round table. Donghyuck and Mark sit opposite Yukhei, who’s made himself comfortable next to Ten.

“These are some of the greatest burgers I’ve ever had,” Taeil murmurs around a bite.

“Right?” Ten smiles. “Taeyongie made them. So what do you two do for a living?”

Taeil pats Johnny’s arm. He gladly goes off about his photography career. The Lee’s seem nice and very friendly. Taeil already knew they had money but being in their home really cemented that fact for him. Mark seems to have a good relationship with them too, so if he and his baby do end up mating and marrying, they might be getting in on some of the in-laws’ money. And even if they don’t, their baby will definitely be living a comfortable life.

He sees a twinkle off of Ten’s ears, behind his hair, and his jaw nearly drops to see diamond studs and silver rings adorning them. Oh, yeah, they’ve definitely got money. But not the money to fix the scar on his mate’s face. How odd.

Ten is murmuring awe as Johnny explains his work until Taeil interrupts. “Sorry, honey—” he pats his hand and intertwines their fingers—“I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but I’m dying to know how you got that scar, Taeyong.”

Said alpha blushes, put on the spot, he was blatantly admiring his mate this whole time after all. Ten smiles and glances back at Taeil. “He used to be a lion tamer and he had this special act where he would wrestle them into submission. They put a tiger in there once and he did not like that as you can see.”

Taeyong turns pink and laughs as Ten grins, disgustingly lovesick. Taeil smiles and chuckles politely. He can’t tell if they’re being serious or not.

“Really?” Yukhei asks, eyes all wide, darting between the couple, mouth full from his second burger. 

“Yeah, baby,” Ten smiles.

Donghyuck and Mark are wholly focused on their food. They know the real story, but they’re sure the unknowing trio would freak out at the actual thing or even straight up laugh.

“So, you were in a circus before you started that shelter?” Johnny asks.

“Actually I worked at an assembly factory and Tenie worked at that mall downtown that was shut down.”

“Mhm. I was one of those salespeople.”

“He was good at it too. Everyone loved him,” Taeyong smiles.

Ten nods. “What about you, Taeil?”

“I only ever worked at a factory too, but mostly I just stayed at home and took care of Hyuckie. We were lucky enough to get by on Johnny’s salary.”

“That’s good.”

The adults lapse into silence and the young couple takes that as a good thing. Their parents are the type of people to let others know how they feel about them passive-aggressively so this silence is good. Taeyong stands to pick up plates.

“I’ll help,” Johnny also stands once Taeyong has gone into the kitchen. He takes some of the plates as Taeil and Ten start talking again. He walks up to the smaller alpha as he rinses the plates off in the sink, and then flinches, jumping back when Taeyong growls and holds a knife in his hand with the intent to stab. The smaller alpha immediately realizes what he’s done and lets go of the knife, letting it fall into the sink.

“I-I’m sorry. I’m completely blind on this side,” Taeyong murmurs, taking the plates from Johnny’s hands.

Johnny swallows like he wasn’t about to get his guts pulled out, “It’s ok. I’m sorry too. I didn’t realize.”

“Yeah… I don’t do that too often, but Tenie said it would be better if I left it uncovered.” Taeyong keeps rinsing off plates.

Johnny hums and moves to be where Taeyong can see him. “So about our pups, I expect your son to be respectful and polite with mine even if they are destined mates.”

“Of course,” Taeyong smiles, “Don’t worry. We raised Mark right. He’s an honest person and he’ll be good to Hyuckie.”

Johnny studies the glint in Taeyong’s eyes and smiles, sensing no malice. “I imagine we’ll be spending a lot more time together. We should be on good terms, right?”

“Right. Maybe we could hang out sometime.”

“Yeah, whenever you’re free. I have a pretty flexible schedule.” Johnny grins.

They move to the living room, drinking wine, and talking about everything and nothing all at once. Mark and Donghyuck sneak off, dragging Yukhei along with them. They cuddle up on a bean bag up in his room, hands intertwined, and exchanging soft kisses. Yukhei ambles over to the balcony, looking out over the estate.

“How big is this place? It’s like a castle.”

Donghyuck chuckles, hearing him even from inside, “I know, right? I thought the same thing. It's a really nice place. Think they’ll let us inherit it someday, Markie?”

Mark blushes, “My parents won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.”

Yukhei comes back in when a chilly breeze blows through, closing the balcony door. “Hey, Mark. Was that true? About your dad and the tiger?”

“No,” he chuckles.

“Oh.” Yukhei smiles and sits on Mark’s bed, looking round at all his things. The alternative and hip-hop posters along the walls. The acoustic guitar in the corner sitting beside a nice-looking computer and a potted sunflower. He wonders what it’s like to have those kinds of things and it seems like Ten and Taeyong really love Mark. He wonders if they’d love him like that too.

They hear Donghyuck’s parents calling for him and said omega sighs aloud. “Guess I gotta go. We hanging out again tomorrow?”

“Heck yeah. Right, Xuxi?”

Yukhei grins and nods, getting up to hug Donghyuck goodbye. Donghyuck pats his back and smiles, “Bye!”

Mark and Yukhei trail behind him as he walks out and descends the stairs to his parents at the front door. They stop on the stairs.

“It was nice meeting you, Mark,” Taeil smiles and waves.

Mark smiles back, nervously. Johnny still has his no-nonsense gaze directed at him. They leave and Ten sighs, leaning against the door, running a hand through his hair. “That went well.”

Taeeyong nods, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to steady him. Ten purrs and nuzzles his cheek against his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Way well—” he notices Yukhei fidgeting where he stands with Mark and smiles—“Baby, why don’t you stay for the night? We have plenty of room and I think we have some pajamas that fit you.”

“O-Oh, no, you don’t have to Mr—”

“Call me Ten.”

“O-Oh, um, ok—”

“How would you like to be part of our family, Yukhei?” Taeyong blurts out, probably because of all the wine he had. He's red as hell.

Yukhei’s eyes go wide again and Ten shakes his head, pinching Taeyong’s side. “We were supposed to wait, Tae.”

Mark glances up at Yukhei and grins. “How about it? Wanna be a Lee?”

Yukhei is all teary-eyed even as he nods and balls his fists into his eyes, “Yes, please!”

~~~

“Fucking finally,” Ten sighs, sitting in the driver’s seat of their Rolls-Royce SUV. There’s a chorus of giggles as he does and the doors slamming shut. Taeyong clicks his seatbelt on in the passenger seat. “We have everything, Tae?”

“Yes, Tenie. We’re all set.”

Ten glances in the rearview, “You two have everything?”

Mark smiles and nods, holding a thumbs up. “We’re good, _eomma_.”

Ten smiles and looks at his other pup. “Xuxi?”

“Yes, mami!” 

Yukhei has his headphones hanging around his neck and he’s leaning towards the window excitedly. After a year of learning about each other and living together, they finally got the finalization on the adoption and they’re going out as a family to celebrate.

“I never thought I’d get to go to Disneyworld.”

“Well, believe it, baby, cause we’re going.”

Yukhei smiles wide, literal stars in his eyes. Mark leans against the door, typing away on his phone, texting Donghyuck a bunch of heart emojis and other gross romantic stuff. Taeyong is smiling in the passenger seat, sans eyepatch. He got the extra pup he wanted and Ten got the most perfect little family he could’ve ever asked for.

They drive away from their home and on their way into the sunset. Taeyong and Ten’s hands remain intertwined on the center console, humming along to the radio.

_“Stay by my side.”_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That's it, you say?!
> 
> I know, I know, but this baby was in the oven for way too long that the author basically forgot what the plot was gonna be midway through writing and it became this monster of tiny moments stringed together by almost nothing. I understand your disappoint.  
> I hope you guys still liked this garbage baby though :D
> 
> If it makes it any better, I'll have more fics out soon that will hopefully make more sense than this one :)


End file.
